Futuro
by Prascovi
Summary: Tamaki se despreocupa de sus estudios y recibe algo más que un sermón como consecuencia. AVISO: Castigo corporal a adolecentes, "Spanking".


Futuro

Comenzaba la primavera y con ella los festejos de la tan esperada estación, como se hacía cada año. Cada club de la prestigiosa escuela Ouran planeaba algo especial, en lo que se podría hacer un baile, un campeonato o una presentación.

El "Host Club", uno de los preferidos por las damiselas de la escuela, estaba siempre atento a estas celebridades. El presidente Tamaki, muy buen anfitrión y siempre amable; Kyouya, responsable y serio, el mejor de la clase; los gemelos Hikaru y Kaoru, traviesos y bromistas; Mitsukuni,(mejor conocido como Honey-sempai),un dulce pequeño amante de los dulces que no aparenta su edad; Takashi, siempre cuidando a Honey y preocupándose por él; y Haruhi, una encantadora chica que aparenta ser un chico en toda la escuela. Cada uno con su gracia y estilo único, convirtiéndose prácticamente en los galanes del colegio.

Todo el Host club planeaba un baile de gala que se realizaría al dia siguiente.

-¡Definitivamente no!-gritaba Tamaki al teléfono de Kyouya, quien intentaba planear el banquete.-¡Lo único que le pido es que no ponga almejas ni otros crustáceos en el cóctel! ¿Es tanto pedir?

-Sí, es tanto pedir-dijo Kyouya quitándole el teléfono-Si te pones a exigir como siempre, obligaras a que saquemos de nuestra cuenta de ahorro.

-Tampoco se nos ha ido tanto ¿o sí?

Pero al percatarse de la mirada asesina de Kyouya decidió no replicar más. Haruhi por su parte, pintaba y decoraba las invitaciones y folletos con los gemelos, Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai.

-Es más divertido hacerlo uno que pedirle a un sirviente que consiga especialistas para este trabajo-opinó Hikaru animadamente.

-¡Es verdad!-objetó Honey-sempai- ¡mira Kao-chan, es mi conejito en papel!

-Es muy lindo Honey-sempai dijo Kaoru- pero no creo que sea lo más apropiado para un baile nocturno.

-Es en conmemoración a la primavera ¿no?- defendió Haruhi- Yo creo que está espléndido.

-¡Gracias Haru-chan!

-¡Mira Haruhi!, ¿te gusta?- dijo Tamaki apareciendo de la nada a su lado un extravagante dibujo de su persona con un traje de margarita.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, sempai.-exclamó Haruhi molesta.

-¡Pero eres tú!

-¡Nunca me vestiré así!

Antes de que la discusión aumentara o siguiera a flote, tocaron la puerta de la sala de música. Tamaki al notar que Kyouya seguía en el teléfono, se aproximó a abrir.

Se trataba de un chico de uno o dos años mayor que el. Lo conocía, ya que a veces le ayudaba a su maestro de matemáticas y era un excelente tutor de la escuela y profesor particular.

-¿Se encuentra Tamaki Suoh y Kyouya Ootori?-preguntó cortésmente.

-Tamaki a su servicio y Kyouya está adentro.-respondió Tamaki amablemente.

-Les traigo las calificaciones de su último examen de matemáticas.

-¡Eres muy amable! Yo se lo entregaré a Kyouya.

-Aquí tienes, perdona las molestias.

-¡Gracias, adiós!

Al ver Tamaki al joven marcharse, no se dispuso a entrar inmediatamente a la sala, más bien salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Deseaba ver su nota y también la de Kyouya, que a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, era a la vez su rival académicamente, y Kyouya se encontraba siempre un peldaño más adelante.

Abrió cuidadosamente cada sobre, donde venía guardado cada examen y así poderlos comparar. Al ver el de Kyouya no le sorprendieron los resultados. Había sacado 99% de las preguntas correctas, muy típico de él, pensó el muchacho. Luego examinó el suyo y quedo estupefacto. No lo podía creer.

Había reprobado.

Volvió a revisar frenéticamente el examen suyo y el de su amigo, una y otra vez, como si aquello fuese a cambiar los resultados. No podía estar sucediendo.

Nunca había reprobado, ni siquiera en preescolar. Suponía que siempre había una primera vez para todo, pero no deseaba algo como una mala calificación en esos momentos y menos si deseaba graduarse con honores. Sería una vergüenza y sobre todo si su padre se enteraba sería un gravísimo problema. De solo pensarlo se estremeció. Y también ¿Qué diría su abuela?

Había cometido un descuido inaceptable y no podía permitir que alguien se enterase. Lo ocultaría a toda costa.

-¡Mi señor! ¿Está todo bien?- oyó gritar a Hikaru desde adentro.

-S…Si, no hay problema-mintió Tamaki desde afuera.

Guardó su nota dentro de su chaqueta y dejó en mano la de Kyouya, ya guardada muy delicadamente en su sobre. Entonces se dispuso a entrar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- quiso saber Kaoru.

-¡Nada!,..Un sujeto vino a entregarle a Kyouya su calificación de matemáticas, aquí tienes, ¡espero que te haya ido bien como de costumbre!

-Gracias, en este examen seguramente solo saqué correcto el 99%, después de todo había algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Por cierto, Tamaki, ¿Cuál fue tu calificación?

"Realmente es muy listo, y se conoce perfectamente", pensaba Tamaki para sus adentros. Respondió entonces que el maestro le entregaría personalmente la nota al final del día. Kyouya después de oírlo observó su nota satisfecho y ni siquiera le sorprendió haber acertado su puntaje. Sin más, volvió a la computadora en la que se encontraba hacia unos momentos.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus trabajos, el presidente se dirigió a su bolso para ocultar bien su examen que no podía ser revelado. Al cerrar bien la ranura y terminar con el candado, casi le da un infarto al descubrir que Haruhi se había acercado.

-¡Haruhi!, se te,… ¿se te ofrece algo? ¿Quizás un beso?

-No seas ridículo sempai, solo me preguntaba si el individuo que vino te dijo o entregó algo más aparte de la nota de Kyouya-sempai.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- No lo sé, nada más una pequeña intuición.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Haruhi, todo está bien.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo sempai.

-¿De verdad Haruhi?

Dicho esto, no pudo evitar abrazarla hasta realmente hartarla. Transcurrió la mañana y así llegó la tarde, donde todos los chicos del Host Club volvieron a reunirse habiendo finalizado de clases. En esas horas del día, solo quedaban los diversos clubes escolares que impartía el colegio.

En el club, de a poco comenzaban a llegar señoritas muy refinadas, todas encantadas y dichosas, o por lo menos eso aparentaban. Los jóvenes sirvientes entre charlas y bocadillos en cada mesa, compartiendo y hablando, con los manjares que siempre acompañaban, y la exquisita música cuidadosamente seleccionada. Como era jueves, un grupo de damitas siempre pedían exclusivamente que Tamaki las deleitara con una de sus piezas y sinfonías en el piano.

Tamaki encantado siempre lo hacía, ya se había convertido en una tradición del club. Además le serviría para distraerse de la desgracia de la que se había enterado aquella mañana. La música le llenaba el alma de gozo y felicidad.

Comenzó tocando una hermosa pieza de Mozart que era una de las favoritas. Pero cuando llevaba ya un cuarto de la canción, hubo una interrupción desde la puerta.

Kyouya fue a ver quien había sido el mata pasiones que había arruinado aquel esplendoroso concierto, y resultó ser una dama de edad adulta muy formalmente vestida.

-Necesito hablar con Tamaki Suoh- dijo directamente con tono severo.

-Se encuentra ocupado deleitando a nuestras clientas, ¿me puede explicar para que se le necesita?- preguntó Kyouya con su madura forma de hablar.

-El director desea verlo, dígaselo inmediatamente-ordenó la mujer.

Kyouya no discutió y prefirió ir a buscar a Tamaki. Pensó primeramente en replicar, después de todo, muchas señoritas estaban presentes escuchándolo y pagando por el buen servicio y entretención, sería muy desafortunado si el presidente se retiraba, pero había aprendido con la dureza de su padre a obedecer ante la primera orden de inmediato, y al parecer se trataba de algo serio.

Le informó a Tamaki y este tembló por completo con una enorme incertidumbre. Aun así, estaba obligado a ir. Prefería no imaginarse que pasaba si no asistía.

Se encontró con la mujer afuera de la sala, intercambiaron miradas y le informó lo que Kyouya ya le había dicho. Luego hizo que la siguiera.

El adolecente muy nervioso obedeció. Solo recordaba algunas situaciones de enfado de su padre, y habían sido dramáticas. No solo por el hecho de las pocas veces que lo veía fuera de sus casillas, sino también por las decisiones que tomaba al respecto. Tamaki consideró la idea de que el director lo obligara a cancelar el baile de primavera, y ante este pensamiento, una ola de pánico se deslizó por su espalda. Nunca se perdonaría si aquello sucedía por su culpa.

Lograron llegar a la puerta de la oficina del director. La mujer entró y mantuvo abierto para que el joven ingresara también.

Yuzuru Suoh observaba la llegada de ambos desde su escritorio muy serio y esperó el anuncio. La dama al percatarse anunció que su hijo estaba ahí y con una reverencia se retiró.

Tamaki se encontraba inseguro, algo muy inusual en él, y esperó a que su padre hablara primero, pues él no sabía que decir. Tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, sabiendo que el hombre lo miraba fijamente.

-Papá yo,…-comenzó diciendo.

-Explícame Tamaki- lo cortó el- porque yo no entiendo.

-Que no entien,….

-Sabes de que hablo.

El tono autoritario de Yuzuru no le permitía continuar. No se atrevía. Aunque en el fondo sabía que solo podía disculparse.

-Escúchame-dijo con aire irritado después del silencio que se había creado.- ¿Crees que te eh dado poco como para que me pagues así? ¿Fracasando de esta forma?, no jovencito, sabes que las cosas a pesar de todo han sido complicadas, pero me enfada de sobremanera que no tengas la madurez suficiente para comprenderlo como es debido.

-Yo no sé cómo ocurrió, yo,…la verdad,..Me descuidé un poco,…es todo,…

-¿Te descuidaste? ¿Es eso lo que oí?

Tamaki se encontraba a pesar de la presión, delante de su padre,..Había esperado aquella situación todo el día sin desearlo, pero de alguna forma sabía que sucedería. Pensó en desafiarlo diciéndole que sus calificaciones eran asunto suyo y de nadie más, que ya tenía la edad para afrontar sus responsabilidades, pero se le escapó algo peor.

-¡Por favor ya no te metas en mi vida!

Aquellas palabras solo salieron de sus labios sin percatarse por el momento de desesperación y se odió inmensamente por haber cedido a sus rebeldías internas justo en ese preciso instante.

Yuzuru no toleró aquel atrevimiento. Se paró de su escritorio y se aproximó a su hijo por un gran impulso. Lo agarró del el cuello y lo empujó a la pared bruscamente.

-¿Te atreves a hablarme así Tamaki? –Le dijo al muchacho molesto- Nunca me imagine que a esta edad aún fueras un niño, ¡por lo que te puedes olvidar del baile de primavera!

-¡El baile no!

Pero en ese momento recibió una fuerte bofetada que lo obligó a caer sobre el escritorio, botando algunos papeles. Yuzuru recordó entonces que un buen padre nunca debe golpear en la cara y se obligó a tomar otras medidas, las cuales realmente le habría gustado pasar por alto.

-Es verdad, sigues siendo muy joven- le recordó a sus espaldas- por lo que no te puedo pedir comprensión como a un adulto. Sin embargo, te propinaré el castigo necesario para crear un hombre responsable y derecho.

Tamaki con una mano sobre su mejilla adolorida, captó lo brusco de los movimientos que vinieron después. Su padre lo cogió por el brazo y violentamente lo ubicó con fuerza en el medio de la mesa de la oficina. Entonces lo presionó hasta agacharlo. Tamaki desconcertado y asustado cedió ante esto, sin atreverse a protegerse de lo que lo esperaba.

De repente sintió un dolor penetrante y crudo que no había sentido hacía años. Su retaguardia protegida por el pantalón, pero a la merced de su padre, comenzaba a sufrir estruendosos golpes, increíblemente potentes. No pudo no identificar el instrumento con el que estaba comenzando a ser azotado: la sensación era demasiado reconocible y horrible como para olvidar el detestable cepillo de madera.

-Smash! - Smash! - Smash! - Smash! - Smash! - Smash! - Smash! - Smash! - Smash! - ….

Tamaki no podía evitar dar saltitos y pequeños gemidos ante las insoportables nalgadas que deseosas caían sobre su trasero. Miraba al techo de la habitación intentando encontrar una pequeña luz esperanzadora que le brindara apoyo, pero no encontró ninguna ayuda ni escapatoria, sino vergüenza y dolor, interior y físico, y realmente se sintió como un mocoso otra vez. Al sentir esto, intentó fortalecer su orgullo, aquel que cuando era menor nunca había sabido mostrar, ya que siempre que le daban una paliza, lloraba escandalosamente suplicando que le soltasen y que le liberaran lo antes posible, también prometía siempre que nunca jamás volvería a hacer cosas malas, llegando a promesas tan grandes que solo conseguía que la tunda continuase por más tiempo. Hablaba de promesas tan increíblemente maravillosas hasta que se volvía a encontrar nuevamente de bruces mirando el suelo sobre el regazo de su padre.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían un momento de padre a hijo juntos y Tamaki muchas veces lo deseaba, solo que lo último que se podría haber imaginado era el tener un rato familiar siendo el castigado y de esa manera que siempre había considerado tan brutal e inhumana como decía el cuándo niño.

Dejo de soportar por un momento e intentó ponerse de pie, sin embargo, nunca le había funcionado evadir los castigos, porque sabía que la próxima vez vendrían multiplicados y serían mucho peores, por lo que se volvió a agachar y seguir apretando los dientes. Hacía años que su trasero no recibía el dolor de aquellos momentos y no estaba acostumbrado a dejar que lo golpearan sin hacer nada, al menos en aquellos años de su juventud. Tan solo podía esperar que acabase pronto, pero la zurra le parecía demasiado larga y el ardor era muy fuerte, era como si aquel infierno nunca se fuera a acabar, pero entonces pensó en el Host Club.

Pensó en sus amigos, en aquellos que le hacían su vida más placentera y divertida y en que a ellos energéticos jóvenes también les habían tocado situaciones similares, ya que los padres a pesar de todo siempre están ahí. Kyouya tenía un estricto padre, quien tenía que disciplinarlo y enseñarle a ser un hombre exitoso y responsable, y que fuera el orgulloso sucesor de su familia, el que estaba destinado a ser. Hikaru y Kaoru a pesar de lo poco que veían a sus padres, estos siempre estaba presentes llamándolos y haciendo lo mejor para ellos, además con cómo eran los gemelos, Tamaki estaba completamente seguro de las sesiones de orden y castigo que habían tenido cuando pequeños, ya que Kaoru se lo había explicado mas calmadamente, mientras que Hikaru lo había negado todo rotundamente. En el caso de Haruhi, Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai imaginaba que la situación había sido similar. Los padres están para educar y guiar de la mejor manera, pero Tamaki aún no maduraba del todo y había muchas cosas de las que no entendía el porqué, y le costaba hacerse a la idea de que merecía aquel vergonzoso y doloroso castigo.

La paliza duro varios minutos más, y comenzó a entender porque era increíblemente larga, y la razón era porque primeramente aún tenía el pantalón puesto, pero rezó para que no se lo hiciera sacar, ya que con algo así sería inmensamente peor.

-¿Has tenido suficiente?- le preguntó su padre al cabo un rato con el cepillo descansando en su mano interrogante y ansiosa por continuar.

-Así es papá- le respondió Tamaki despacio, con la cabeza gacha y sus rubios cabellos sobre los ojos.

-Si aún no tienes las cosas claras podemos continuar.

-No,… ¡por favor!,…

El muchacho estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para que aquella terrible sesión se terminara, pero tenía claro que en esos momentos no era él quien daba las órdenes. Yuzuru afortunadamente dio por terminado el castigo, o por lo menos eso pareció, ya que Tamaki lo escuchó caminar a la repisa para guardar el cepillo, el trozo de madera que le había demostrado prácticamente una nueva clase de infierno, pero aún se mantenía inseguro, atemorizado, nervioso y en la misma posición.

-Enderézate -le ordenó el director a su espalda. El chico así lo hizo, sin embargo no se dio vuelta y continuó observando sus zapatos. Su padre mirándolo logró visualizar una brillante lágrima que resbalaba por su hermoso rostro. Se aproximó hacia su hijo y con una mano le apartó el pelo de la cara y luego con su dedo le secó la humedad de los ojos repletos de lágrimas. Tamaki no dijo nada.

-Quiero que seas un honorable hombre, Tamaki. Nunca debes olvidar que las oportunidades no siempre regresan, hijo mío, y hay que aprovecharlas apenas se presentan. Cuando naciste me llegó una enorme dicha al corazón y otra después al saber que te podría dar todo sin problemas. Pero te exigiré cuantas veces sea necesario para que seas un caballero respetable y noble.

Al terminar de hablar se apartó de su hijo y se sentó en su escritorio abriendo algunos sobres.

-Ahora tengo que firmar unos documentos, retírate y cuida tu actuar, porque ya sabes las consecuencias.

Tamaki no lo pensó dos veces y se aproximó a la puerta para por fin poder respirar y sentir plenamente el gran alivio que ahora lo invadía. Pero antes de salir recordó algo importantísimo que oscureció nuevamente toda pequeña luz de felicidad de su interior.

-Padre, necesito pedirte algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¡Quiero que me permitas llevar a cabo el baile de primavera!

-¿Crees que te lo mereces, muchacho?

-No es por mí, es por los demás.-ante esta aclaración pensó, pues necesitaría una explicación mejor-Por mi egoísmo ellos han perdido grandes oportunidades y momentos, por lo que no les puedo fallar. Si lo que deseas es volver a castigarme lo aguantaré, pero después del baile. Se lo pido director,… ¡te lo pido papá!

Yuzuru medito durante unos segundos, sonrió y luego agregó:

-Te lo perdonaré solo por esta vez.

Tamaki no pudo evitar sonreír. Hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó bastante más tranquilo que antes en el plano interior, ya que nada quitaba que acababa de ser azotado atrozmente y le costaría poder sentarse durante unos días. Al menos sabía que podría hacer algo bueno por todos, aunque momentáneamente su orgullo se hubiese desvanecido levemente.

Fin.


End file.
